Living In The Future
by austinandally3
Summary: -SEQUEL TO THE MISTAKE WORTH KEEPING- Austin and Ally successfully live life together...Dude, What can happen? A lot... Be prepared for surprises, drama, and fun! (Don't really know how to sum this up without giving it all away) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey 'Yall! It's me! austinandally3! This is the Sequel to The Mistake Worth Keeping (oh yes I did!)! Please Review! I love you! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No POV**

"Hey! Why did you do that?! I was playing there!"

"Why were you playing in my race track?"

"Mommy! He threw my Barbie!"

"Mom! She was playing in my race track! The cars were on the last lap!"

Ally Moon sighed. She trudged out of bed and walked into their Playroom. "Okay, please explain to me what's going on here." She said, her hands on her hips. "Well, I was dressing my Barbie for the beauty pageant when Acton threw her." Acton rolled his eyes. "Nuh uh! Adalyn was playing in my race track!" Adalyn stuck her tongue at her brother. "Okay, okay, okay. Well, Acton, your race track isn't very...Visible. Maybe Ad here didn't see it." Ally told him. Acton slightly moves his head to face his twin. "Sorry Ac." Adalyn said sheepishly. Acton smiles and hugs her. "Sorry Ad." Ally smiles and walks back to her room. She lays back in bed, and not even two minutes later, her phone rings. She picks it up and answers it. "Hello?" She says. "Hey Sunshine." Ally smiles. "Hey Austin. How's work?" Austin chuckles. "It's alright. I rehearsed some new dance moves." Ally smiles. "That's great!" "Yeah. How are you guys?" "Same old, same old. The twins had a fight a few minutes ago." Austin gasps. "Why? What happened?" Ally rolls her eyes. "Apparently, Adalyn was playing Barbie's in Acton's race track." Austin laughs. "They are a riot." Ally nods. "So, when are you coming home?" She asks him. Austin sighs. "I don't know yet. Jimmy called me in for a meeting, so I have no idea when that's going to end." "Okay." All of a sudden, two pairs of feet are heard running into Ally's and Austin's room. "Mommy, Mommy! Is that Daddy on the phone!" Adalyn cried out. Ally laughs and nods her head. "Can we talk to him?" Acton says. Ally hands Adalyn the phone. "Hello?" Her quiet voice says. "Hey Babygirl! How is it going?" As soon as she heard her Dad's voice, a bright smile came across her face. "Hey Daddy! I miss you! When are you coming home?" On the other end, Austin sits in his office at Starr Records in San Francisco staring at a picture of his family. "I miss you too Honey Bun. I'll be home soon, I promise you. Hey, guess what? I bought you guys some presents from California!" Adalyn squeals. "Really?! What is it? Can you tell me? Please can you tell me?" Austin laughs. "No! That would ruin the surprise! I promise that you will love it though." Adalyn smiles. "Can you come home soon? I kind of forgot what you look like." Adalyn whispers into the phone. Austin instantly starts laughing. "What? I'm your Daddy and you forgot what I look like? When I get home, I am going to tickle you, like the Tickle Monster." Adalyn gasps. "Daddy, no!" Austin smiles. "Oh, yes. It will have to do. I miss you Sunflower!" Adalyn's smile fades, knowing that her Dad has to get back to work soon. "I miss you too Daddy!" "I love you." Austin says. "I love you too. Here's Ac." Adalyn hands the phone to her brother and climbs into bed with Ally. "Daddy?" Acton says happily. "Hey, Ac! What's up?" Acton smiles. "Nothing. Guess what!" He says excitedly. Austin smiles. "What?" "Me and Briar went to the beach and we made a sand castle!" Austin smiles at his enthusiasm. "That's awesome! How was the beach with Aunt Trish, Briar, and Carly?" Acton beams. "It was so fun! Mommy took me and Ad to get ice cream on The Walk!" Austin furrows his eyebrows. "You mean the Boardwalk?" "Yeah, I mean The Walk!" Austin rolls his eyes. "I'm glad your having fun Buddy." Acton nods his head. "How is your trip?" Acton says. Austin smiles. "It's okay. Next time, I'm going to take you guys with me." Acton's eyes widen. "Cool! Are you going to be home before me and Adalyn's birthday?" Austin smirks. "Of coarse I'll be home before then. Your birthday is still eight months away." Acton grins. "Okay." "I miss you Sunflower." Austin says. Acton smiles. "I miss you too Daddy." "I'll see you really soon, alright?" Acton says yes and gives the phone back to Ally. Adalyn and Acton then run back into their playroom. "Hello?" Ally says. "Hey babe." Ally smiles. "I told you they miss you." Ally says. Austin's smile disappears. "I know. I promise this won't happen again." Austin says quickly. "No, Austin, it's alright. Your a rockstar, we both knew this would happen." Austin smirks. "Well, maybe not when we were eighteen." Ally rolls her eyes. "Touché." Austin chuckles. "They grow up so fast." She tells him. Austin nods. "Yeah, the do. Their both almost six." Austin points out. Ally groans. "I know, Gorgeous. Well, if we're so upset about them growing up so fast, there's always..." He trails off. Ally went on alert. "Do you want to?" Austin laughs. "Ally, of coarse! We've been married for almost six years! This time, it will be planned, it won't be a mistake!" Ally rolls her eyes. "It was a mistake worth keeping." She scolds. Austin rolls his eyes. "I know, I know. But still! Wouldn't that be awesomeness? A new baby?!" He says excitedly. Ally sighs. "Well, yeah, but I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Just get home already!" She says. Austin sighs. "I'll be there no later than Sunday. That's two days." Ally groans. "You've been gone with Dez for two weeks! How do you think your families feel? You guys are out and about in California, while Trish and I are trudging around trying to take care of our kids while holding a job. Ask the kids how many times they've slept over at Grandpa's and Grandma's house because I had to run Sonic Boom?" Ally cools down, before saying, "Sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you." She runs her hands through her hair, while Austin brushes his hand on his photo's of his beloved wife. "It's alright, I totally understand. Look, my meeting with Jimmy is starting in a few minutes. I have to go." Ally wipes a few tears from her eyes. "Okay." Austin sighs. "I love you Sunshine." Ally slightly smiles. "I love you too. Bye." Ally puts her phone back on the nightstand and lays in bed. She waits a few minutes, before calling her kids in. "Adalyn, Acton!" She calls. The twins run into the room and stand in front of her. "Yes?" Adalyn says. "Your going to Auntie Trish's house to spend the day with Briar and Carly." Adalyn and Acton both cheer. Since Briar, Trish and Dez had a baby a year after him. They named their little girl Carly. "But! But, only if you clean the playroom and go eat lunch." Acton gave Adalyn a high five and they both ran to clean. She quickly took a shower, put her long hair in a fishtail braid, and got dressed. She looked in at her appearance in the mirror and smiled. She walked down the hallway into Adalyn and Acton's play room to find them still playing their toys. She places her hands on her hips and clears her throat. "Ad, Ac, what are you two doing? I told you guys to clean up!" She scolds. They both look at each other and smirk. "Sorry, Mommy." They say together. Ally smiles. "That's alright. Hurry up and clean. We have to get dressed!" Adalyn and Acton rush to finish cleaning. When their both done, they quickly run into their rooms. Ally walks into Acton's room and helps him find an outfit. She pulls out a pair of shorts and a green dinosaur tee shirt. "I want to wear yellow Mommy." Ally rolls her eyes and quickly finds his Austin Moon Tour tee shirt. She helps him dress, and takes him to the bathroom to do his hair. She takes a brush and starts to brush through is blonde hair. "Okay Ac, how do you want your hair today?" Ally asks. Acton smiles. "Do my hair like Daddy's!" He says. Ally grins. She quickly styles his hair and helps him put on his blue high tops. She walks into Adalyn's room. "Hey baby. You ready to get dresses?" Adalyn nods and walks over to her closet. Ally walks over with her and pulls out a sundress with some sandals. Adalyn gives her a thumbs up and rushes to get dressed. She runs into the bathroom with Ally in tow. She gives Ally her brush and Ally begins to brush her long, curly blonde hair. Ally puts Adalyn's hair into a high ponytail. Adalyn smiles in approval. Ally nods and they walk out of the bathroom. "Ac! We're leaving now!" Ally calls. Acton runs out of his room and takes his mom's hand as they walk downstairs. They say goodbye to Gregory and walk outside. Ally opens the back door and the twins climb into their car seats and buckle themselves. Ally walks over to the driver's seat and they drive off.

The drive to the Worthy household is about ten to fifteen minutes. Ally turns the radio on, to find that Austin's radio interview was playing. She smiles, turning the volume. "That's Daddy!" Acton yells. "Ac, be quiet we need to hear it!" Adalyn snaps. Ally rolls her eyes.

_We are on air with Austin Moon! How does it feel to be in San Francisco Austin? Honestly, San Fran is great. Great views, great weather, great surf. But I'd much rather be home with my family right now. That's right. So, how long have you been away from Ally and the twins? Two weeks. Ooo ouch. That's a long time to be away. I'm guessing that you have maintained contact with them? Oh, yes definitely. I've talked to Ally, my wife, everyday. I heard from the twins just this morning. That's awesome. So, tell us about the life of being a parent. Ummm, hectic. Ha-ha, but yeah, life as a parent is hard work I won't lie, but it's all worth it. I love my kids, they are just simply amazing. Yeah, I bet. Well, that's all we have time for today. Stick around for Austin Moon's newest single._

Ally smiles as she parks her car in Trish and Dez Worthy's house. She unlocks the car and opens the door for Adalyn and Acton, who run to the front door. "Guys calm down! They aren't going anywhere!" They both groan waiting for Ally to lock the car. "Mommy, Mommy! I 'wanna ring the doorbell! Please, Please!" Acton begs. Ally smiles and nods. Acton puffs his chest out in a 'big boy' way and rings the door. A couple of seconds later, Trish Worthy opens the door. "Hey Twerps! Come on in! Briar and Carly are upstairs." Trish says. Both Adalyn and Acton kiss their Aunt hello and run upstairs. Ally walks in the house and hugs her friend. "Hey girl!" Trish says. Ally smiles. "Hey!" They both walk into the kitchen. "So, has Dez came home yet?" Ally asks her. Trish frowns. "Nope. Austin?" Ally shakes her head. Just then, Ally gets a text.

_Guess what, Sunshine? I'm coming home! I'll be there at around 5:30! I LOVE YOU!_

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I know I started this really weird, but I'll recap what I wrote. Austin and Jimmy Starr made a new record company in San Francisco so Austin had to go for 2 weeks, leaving Ally with the twins. It'll make more sense in the future. LOVE YOU LOTS! Please Review! Thanks!**

**austinandally3**

**August 29th, 2013**

**8:13 PM Virginia Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
Hey, I'm back! So, I'm SO excited for this sequel! Guess what I'm doing? LOL, I'm listening to Raise Your Glass by P!nk and writing new chapters! So fun :). I hope you all like Adalyn and Acton! Fun little kids aren't they? Ha-ha, so let's begin! I'm totally reading this out loud right now and I realize that I'm rambling (embarrassing!). So, I don't down Austin And Ally, or anything else you recognize. So, I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! LYL (Love you lots ha-ha).**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No POV (starting where we left off)**

"Um, Ally? Can you stop smiling at your phone? It's really weird and creepy." Trish says. Ally looks up at her friend and smirks. "Guess who's coming home tonight?" She says. Trish's eyes widen. She slowly shakes her head as Ally nods. Trish happily screams. "Oh my god! Briar, Carly! Come down quick!" Trish calls up the stairs. Eight little patters are heard as four little kids run down the stairs. The two red heads run up to their moms. "Yes Mommy?" Trish smiles. "Guess who's coming home?" The two kids squeal. "Daddy?!" Trish nods and pulls them into a hug. The twins' eyes widen and they look at each other, before running to Ally. "Is he coming home? Is he?" Adalyn says. Ally smiles and winks. The twins hug each other. "Okay, he's coming later today. So, in the meantime, go play with your cousins." The twins hugged their mom and kissed her cheek and ran off with their un-official cousins. Trish walks into the kitchen. "Sorry, Trish. As much as I would like to stay here, I have to get going. I'll be back to pick the twins up after my shift. I'm really sorry I have to drop them off to you again." Trish waves her off. "Not biggie. You know that Briar and Carly love having them over. Don't rush back!" She calls out to Ally as Ally walks out of the house. Ally rolls her eyes and climbs into her car. She cranks up the radio and jams all the way to the mall. When she arrives at the mall, she quickly parks and walks in. She looks around at all the happy people shopping in the Miami Mall. She goes to the smoothie shop and buys a Strawberry smoothie before heading into Sonic Boo, for her shift. When she walks in, the first person she notices is her step-sister Kayla. Ally smiles and walks up to the counter where she stands. "Hey Kay." Kayla looks up from her magazine. "Oh hey Ally. You here for your shift?" Ally nods. Kayla nods and walks up the stairs to mine and her office. I smile and stand behind the counter helping customers. Before I know it, Kayla slips her head out the door. "Ally, your shift's over!" She yells. Ally furrows her eyebrows and looks at her watch. Her eyes widen. "Shit!" She yells, but instantly regrets. The customers automatically stare her down. "Um, I meant, um oh man! Oh, you guys know what I mean!" She says running out of the store. She runs out the mall and back to her car. She sped to Trish's house. When she successfully parked the car, she ran through the yard and into the house. She started panting and she bent over, her hands on her knees. "Sorry-" Big gulp of air. "I'm-" Gulp. "Late." Ally said when she reached the kitchen where Trish was. Trish shook her head. "What do you not understand about 'Don't hurry home?'" She said. Ally laughed. "I don't understand a word of it. How were they? Were they behaved? Oh, and did Acton break anything? I'm really sorry if he did. Did Adalyn fight over toys? She really likes toys and she normally doesn't have to share her 'girl toys'. I'm really sorry, I probably put you through hell. I feel like a bad friend. I'm sorry!" Ally said quickly. Trish burst into a fit of laughs. "Wow, Ally. You must be in a whole load of stress to be saying that shit. No, nothing bad happened. In fact, they were really well behaved." Trish said. "Okay, thank you, thank you, thank you Trish! You literally saved my life these past few weeks. It's almost five now, so we should be heading to the airport. I'll see you there." Ally said, hugging her best friend. Trish smiled. Ally walked to the stairs. "Ad, Ac! It's time to go!" She called up the stairs. Adalyn and Acton ran down the stairs a few moments later, hugging Ally. "Did you see Ella? Was she there?" Adalyn asked. Ally laughed. "No, honey. Ella has school, remember?" Adalyn smiled and nodded. She helped the twins get their shoes back on and took both of their hands and walked out of the Worthy house. They all got buckled in and Ally drove towards the airport. "So, how was your day? What did you guys do?" Ally said, looked through the rear-view mirror. "We played toys and we watched movies, and um, we ate lunch and some snacks." Acton says excitedly. Ally smiles. "Sounds like a good day, Ac. How 'bout you Ad?" Adalyn smiles. "Carly and me played dress up with Auntie Trish!" Ally laughs. "Wow, that's so cool!" Adalyn smiles. "Look where we're at guys!" Ally says, looking out the window. Adalyn and Acton gasp. "Wow look at all those airplanes!" Acton says. "Is Daddy here?" Adalyn says. "Not yet, Baby. He's going to be here with Uncle Dez in maybe ten minutes." Ally says softly. Ally turns into the parking lot to the Airport and got out. She opens the back door and Acton and Adalyn climb out of the car. Ally grips on their hands as they walk inside the airport. "Mommy, where are we going?" Adalyn asks. Ally looks down at her daughter. "Um, well Adalyn, I don't quite know. Let's just wait here for a few minutes. The intercom came on a few moments later.

_Flight from San Francisco is now unloading at Gate 7._

"Okay, Ad, Ac, lets go." Ally says, lightly pulling them along. They reach Gate 7 and sit in the waiting area. Ally sits in between the twins, holding both of their hands. The flight attendants open the gate, and passengers came flooding out. Acton stands up in his chair to look for his dad over the mass of people. "Do you see him Mommy? Do you see him?" Acton says, jumping. Ally laughs. She stands up with Adalyn and looks around. She shakes her head. "Not yet Ac." Acton frowns and crosses his arms. "DADDY!" Adalyn yells, pulling her hand away from Ally and running in the direction that she saw her dad. Austin spots his little girl and drops his bags and kneels, catching her in his arms. She wraps his arms around his neck and Austin stands up, holding her. "Daddy, I missed you!" She says, leaning her head on his shoulder. Austin laughs. "I missed you more than you know Sunflower." He kisses his little girl's forehead and sets her down. Acton spots Adalyn with his Daddy and runs in their direction. Austin spots his son and smiles. "Daddy!" Austin scoops Acton into his arms and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you, bud!" Austin says, tickling the little boy's tummy. Acton went in hysterics. Ally walks over to her husband and watches him with their kids. Austin sets Acton on the floor again and hugs the two of them. Austin stands up and sees Ally for the first time in two weeks. Austin's smile brightens and he slowly walks to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Their kiss only lasted about thirty seconds, but they still enjoyed every second. "I missed you the most." Austin whispers in Ally's ear. Ally giggles and hugs her husband. "Oh my god, you won't believe how much I missed your hugs." Ally says. Austin chuckles. "I think I can imagine it." He kisses her temple and they separate from their hug. Austin turns to his luggage and picks it back up. Ally takes the twins' hands and they walk out of the airport and get into Ally's car. Ally helped the twins into the car and went to the driver's seat. Austin walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her and leans his chin on her shoulder. "I'm driving, Babe." Austin says. Ally laughs. "Not. You've been flying for a couple of hours. I'm driving." Austin rolls his eyes. "You actually think you will win this. Get in the passenger seat." Austin says, opening the door. Ally sighs. "I hate you, you know that?" Austin smirks. "I love you too!"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Austin and Dez are back! I'll try to update soon! I'm not sure I can tomorrow though! I'm running a 5K in Virginia Beach! Wish me luck (Ha-ha just kidding). I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see (Well, not really see :p) you real soon! Love You Lots!**

**austinandally3**

**August 30, 2013**

**9:50 PM Virginia Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

** Hey Lovelies! I'm back and pumped for the next chapter! Right about now, I'm listening to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, which is my new favorite song, and sitting in Starbucks drinking coffee and using their Wi-Fi. LOL, I hope you guys enjoy this! I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize. Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**NO POV (Starting from last point)**

Austin and Ally hopped in the car. Austin turns the car on and leaves the parking lot. He takes Ally's hand in his. "So, how was Mommy, guys? Was she behaved?" Austin says to the twins, looking through the rear- view mirror. The twins giggled. Austin smiles. "Yeah I was behaved!" Ally says. Austin chuckled. "Nuh-uh! She didn't let us go to the store!" Acton yelled. Austin's jaw dropped playfully. "No way! Why didn't she let you go?" He asked his son. Acton shrugs. "I don't know." Ally laughs. The rest of the drive home was filled with small talk. When they got home, Austin and Ally opened the back doors for the twins to climb out. The twins ran to the front door and quickly ran inside. Austin chuckles. "What are they in such a hurry for?" Austin asks, pulling Ally to his side. Ally snuggles into his side. "I have no idea." Austin smiles and kisses her head. "I missed you." Austin whispered. "I missed you too." Ally says. Ally takes Austin's hand and they walk inside. Austin looks around. "Huh, I kind of expected this place to look a wreck." Ally furrows her eyebrows. "Why would you think that?" Austin smirks. "Because I'm the one who does all the cleaning around here!" Austin busts out laughing. "I'm just kidding." Austin hugs his wife from behind. Ally pulls away from him and walks upstairs. Austin follows her. He walks into the twins' playroom, where they are happily playing. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Austin says, sitting down next to them. Adalyn looks up at him and runs to sits on his lap. "Daddy?" She says, leaning on his chest. "Yes, Sunflower?" Adalyn smiles. "Did you take any pictures from your trip?" Austin smiles. "Of coarse I did! Want to look with us Ac?" Acton looks up from his toy cars and smiles. He runs to them and sits of Austin's lap next to his sister. Austin pulls out his IPhone and pulls up his camera roll. "So this is me and Uncle Dez on the airplane." He shows them. Acton gasps. "That's what an airplane looks like?" Austin chuckles. "Not really, Ac. That's what me and Uncle Dez look like." Acton smirks. "I know." Austin rolls his eyes. He continues to show them his pictures from his adventure. The twins were fascinated and kept on asking him to go to San Francisco with him next time. Austin smiles. "Okay, I'm going to go find your Mommy. Keep playing with your toys." The twins hugged Austin and went back to playing. Austin walks into his and Ally's room. He looks around but doesn't find her. He hears coughing coming from the bathroom and walks over to the door, knocking on it. "Alls? Are you alright?" He asks. He hears the lock unlock and he cautiously opens the door and steps inside. There Ally sat on the floor in front of the toilet. "Oh Alls!" Austin runs to her side and pulls her hair back for her as she throws up. "Thanks." She says quietly. She stands up and brushes her teeth. "What was that? Are you alright?" Ally nods and continues to brush her teeth. Austin shakes his head. "Alls, I've known you for how many years now? I'm pretty sure I know when something's wrong. Tell me. Something's wrong and your not telling me. Have you been eating good? Have you been eating too much? Have you been on some kind of drug?" Austin rambles. Ally washes her mouth out and turns towards him. "I'm fine Austin. I just woke up feeling horrible, I'm probably just sick." Austin nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "You'd tell if something was wrong right?" He whispered. Ally nodded. "Good." Austin pulls her into a kiss. When Austin pulled away, he kissed her forehead and they both walked out into their room. They both walked into the twins' playroom. Adalyn and Acton were both playing; Adalyn was playing Barbie's and Acton playing airplanes. "Hey Ad, Ac? Do you want to go out to eat with Briar, Carly and Ellasin?" The twins' heads shot up and they both cheered. "Yes! Please can we? Can we please? Mommy, Daddy please say yes!" They stood up and ran to their parents, hugging their knees. Austin chuckled and scooped up the twins in his arms. He whispered in their little ears. "Only if you kiss Mommy all over her face. She doesn't feel good and needs some love." He whispered. The twins giggled and nodded leaning towards their mom. The peppered light little kisses all over her face as Ally was giggling. She hugged them and they all went out to the car. They listened to music and talked. When they arrived at The Cheesecake Factory, they saw the Worthy family and Kayla with Ellasin standing outside waiting for them. They all hopped out of the car and joined their family. They got sat in a private room, away from all the Austin Moon fans. The kids all sat next to each on the end of the table. Trish and Dez sat next each other, across from them sat Austin and Ally, and on the end was Kayla. They were all talking and having a good time. "Daddy?" Carly said, standing next to Dez. Carly is a very shy person, and normally doesn't open up to anyone. "Yes Sweet Pea?" Dez said picking her up and setting her on his lap. Carly whispered in his ear. Dez laughed and shook his head. "No baby. They need to spend time with their Daddy just like you need to spend time with your Daddy." He said tickling her tummy. Carly started laughing uncontrollably. "Can we see them tomorrow?" She said quietly. Dez pretended to look deep in thought. "How about we all go to the beach tomorrow, huh? Is that a plan?" Carly nodded. "Okay, cool." Carly started to climb out of her dad's grip, but Dez pulled her back. "Wait! Give me some." He says pointing to his cheek. Carly smiles and kisses his cheek. She runs back to her seat and goes back to coloring. "What did she need?" Trish asked. Dez smiled. "She wants Adalyn and Acton to sleep over tonight." Trish smiled and rolled her eyes. "So, yeah. Anyone up for the beach tomorrow?" Dez asked his friends. Austin shrugged and looked at Ally. "Sure, why not? That'll be fun." Kayla nodded and they all ate their food. When they finished their dinner, the Moon family said goodbye to their friends and headed home. Within five minutes of driving, Adalyn and Acton were out like a light. Austin grabbed Ally's hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on her palm. "So, can we talk?" Austin said quietly. Ally looked at him and nodded slowly. "I've been thinking." He said. "About what?" Ally said. Austin looked at her, before looking back at the road. "I want to have another baby." Ally's eyes widened. "Really." She said. Austin glanced at her. "What? Do you not another?" Ally turned her head towards him. "I never said that. I just...I don't know." She said slowly, taking everything in. "You just got back. I want to make sure that you will be here for a bit before heading out again." Austin slightly smiled. "I'll be here. Trust me." Ally nodded. She hoped he will be here for a while...

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Um, so I put in a LOT of foreshadowing in for this story in this chapter. I hope you all liked it! Again, I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else. Thanks! Please Review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**austinandally3**

**September 8th, 2013**

** 4:25 PM Virginia Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

** Hey! I'm back yet again for some more action! I hope you all like this...! :) Right now, I am sitting watching some Austin And Ally and some Drake And Josh (A mixture of the two) LOL. I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize! Please Review and I love you guys! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**No POV (The next day)**

Austin knew something was up when Ally threw up again the next morning. Ally Moon never gets sick...Well, almost never. She swears up and down that she just caught something from working Sonic Boom, but Miami isn't in sick- season. The Moon family woke up early to get ready to go to the beach. Adalyn and Acton couldn't sit still, they absolutely love the beach. They kept running all over the house, yelling and having a good- old time. Ally was taking a shower, getting ready for the day, and Austin got stuck having the job of getting the twins ready. Don't get him wrong, he loves the twins to death, but they can be a handful. _Huh, I wonder if I was ever like this. _He thought. He shrugged his shoulders and ran around the house trying to find his kids. In the middle of helping Acton find his swimsuit, Austin received a call from Starr Records. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He said. Jimmy Starr answered. "Ah, Austin. I'm dearly sorry for calling you, but I have some big news." Austin furrows his eyebrows. "Yes...?" He says slowly. Jimmy chuckled on the other end. "Guess who just got a world tour?!" Austin's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Mr. Starr, you know I can't take that! I have a family. Ally can't take care of the twins by herself for a whole year!" Jimmy sighed. "Look, Austin. I know you have a family and a life, blah, blah, blah, but you have to think about what's best for your career right now. Is denying a tour the best thing?" Austin sighed. "I have to talk to my wife before I make any decisions. This is a big step that I don't think my family is ready to take yet." Jimmy nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, call me when you decide. Until then Mr. Moon." "Bye Jimmy." He hung up the phone and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Acton listened to the whole conversation...Well half the conversation. "Are you okay Daddy?" He said, patting the spot on the floor next to him. Austin slightly smiled and sat down next to his son. "I'm alright Ac." Acton shook his head. "No you're not. Mommy says that whenever you puts your hands in your hair like that, your scared." Austin let out an airy laugh. "Oh yeah? When did you hear Mommy say that?" Acton smiled. "At Auntie Trish's house." Austin nodded. "You are a smart little boy, you know that?" Acton nodded. "Grampa says I'm just like Mommy." Austin laughs and nods. "Yes, yes you are." Acton looked deep in thought. "But I'm not just like Mommy. I look like you." Austin looks down at his son. "That is true, Buddy. You look like me and you also look like your Mommy too." Acton gives a gross look. "Nuh- uh! She's a..." He looks away, before looking back and said. "Girl." Austin laughs. "You are one weird Little Dude. C'mon lets get you ready for the beach." He stands up and helps Acton into his t-shirt and swimsuit. He styles his hair and helps him find his flip-flops. When he gets him all ready, he walks into Adalyn's room to find her rummaging through her clothes. "Whoa, Ad! What's going on here?" Adalyn looks up. "I can't find my music note flippy-floppies!" Austin laughs. "Their downstairs Honey Bun." Adalyn forms an 'O' with her mouth and shrugs. "I knew that." She walks slowly out of her room with her hands behind her back, facing Austin the whole time. When she finally exits the room, she runs downstairs to get her shoes on. Austin rolls his eyes and walks into his and Ally's room. Ally is in her closet getting her bathing suit and a cover up on, so Austin lays on the bed. "Are the twins ready?" Ally calls. Austin looks inside the closet. "Yep." He says popping the 'P'. Ally smiles. "Good, thank you." Austin nods. "You ready?" She says, walking into the room. Austin nods and takes her hands as they walk downstairs. Austin and Ally stand at the front door. "Ad! Ac! We're leaving now!" Austin yells. Adalyn and Acton run to the door and outside into the car. "Wow, that's all it took." Ally said. Austin smiles. They walk outside and get in the car. Austin climbs into the driver's seat and they head off. They reach the beach at the same time as the Worthy family, and they all find a place to set their stuff at. Ally put sunscreen on Adalyn and Acton and the kids all ran to make a sand castle. Austin and Dez ran to the water and dove in. Ally and Trish both set out their towels and laid down.

"So, how was last night?" Ally asked Trish. Trish smiled. "It was great. Briar and Carly really missed Dez. After dinner, he insisted that they go get ice cream." Ally smiled. "Aw, that's adorable. Same old Dez." Trish smirked. "Yeah, we don't really see that side of him anymore." She said. Ally nodded. "He's definitely mature now." Ally put on her sunglasses and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, a pair of extremely cold arms grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Ally squealed and started laughing. "Austin!" She screamed. Austin started laughing and ran to the water. He walked in and when the water reached to about his waist, he dropped her in. As soon as Ally felt the water surround her, she instantly shivered. She stood up out of the water, and shoved Austin under. Austin went between her legs and lifted her up on his shoulders. Ally started giggling. "Austin put me down!" Austin laughed and slowly put her down. When she hit the ground Austin pulled her into a kiss. "What was that for?" Ally said. Austin smiles and shrugs. "I just want to kiss my wife." Ally laughs and takes his hand as they leave the water. They walked up to the kids, and Acton showed them their 'sand castle'. "I have an idea!" Austin says, sitting down next to the twins. "What?" Adalyn says excitedly. Austin grabs Ally's hand and pulls her down so that she's sitting on the sand with them. "Lets make a sand castle together!" Austin said. Acton jumped to his feet and started dancing. "Awesome!" He said sitting back down. Adalyn grabbed the shovels and the buckets and they began their castle as a family. After they were done, they walked a few streets on the Boardwalk. The Moon family along with the Worthy family found a restaurant and they ate lunch. They went to get ice cream, and finally, went home. They, as a family, watched movies the rest of the day. When it was time for bed, Austin and Ally both went into each of the twins' rooms. Austin went into Adalyn's room. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sunflower." Austin said. Adalyn smiles. "I love you too, Daddy. Can you sing me a song?" Austin nodded and kneeled on the floor next to her. "What should I sing?" Adalyn looked deep in thought, and then her eyes widened. "The song you and Mommy sing to me!" Austin nodded and smiled.

_Day is done,_

_gone the sun,_

_From the lake, from the hills, from the sky;_

_All is well, safely rest, God is nigh_

He sang this song millions of times before, and Adalyn knew it by heart. Austin sang this a few times more, and she was asleep. Austin smiled, stood up, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well." He whispered. He left the room, and walked into Acton's room. Ally was sitting at the foot of the bed, telling her son a story. It was the twins' favorite story, and they always asked to hear it. The story was about a songwriter with extreme stage fright, and a boy, who only wanted to be on stage. The story goes on to tell the life of Austin and Ally's adventures, and the twins found it fascinating, but they never knew it was about their own Mom and Dad. Just when Ally was finishing up the story, Acton sat up.

"Mommy?" He says quietly. Ally smiles. "What's up buddy?" "Who was the story about?" Ally looked at Austin, who is leaning on the door frame. "Well, the story is about Daddy and me." Acton's eyes widened. "Really?!" He says. Ally nods, and Acton smiles. "Awesome!" Austin walked over to him and tucked him back in. "That is pretty cool, right Little Man?" He says, kissing his forehead. Acton nods. Ally hugs him and leaves the room. "Daddy? What happened next?" Austin furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "In the story? What happened next?" Austin smiles. "Well, we're living the story right now! This is what happened next. The babies grew up to be two beautiful five year olds and the family lives happily ever after." Acton rolls his eyes. "Okay. Goodnight Daddy." "Goodnight Sunflower." Austin turned the light off and walked to his and Ally's room. Ally sits on the bed in her pajamas and watches TV. "Hey, Alls?" Austin says, sitting down next to her. Ally raises her eyebrows and turns the TV off. "Huh?" Austin takes his hand in hers. "I need to talk to you." Ally gives him a confused face. "O-Kayy" She said slowly. Austin faces her. "I got a world tour." He says plainly. Ally's eyes widen and she smiles. "Oh my god, Austin! That's amazing! T-that's a really long time to be gone." Austin sighs, and slowly nods his head. "Yeah, it is." Ally's eyes start to tear up. "When are you planned to leave?" Austin looks at his text from Jimmy. "About a week from now." Ally lets a single tear fall. "B-but you just got back!" She said. Austin nods and wipes her tear away with his thumb. "I know, so I guess I'll just turn it down." Ally quickly shakes her head. "No! You can't turn it down. You don't know when, if, you'll ever get this opportunity again. You need to go." Austin nods. "What about you? I know that you can't handle the twins by yourself right now. You're sick!" Ally shakes her head. "I'm fine, trust me. Lets go to bed." They both went to bed with the one thing on their mind: What's going to happen?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, I hope you like this chappie! I'll try to update again today! Please Review! Thanks! :)**

**austinandally3**

**September 22nd, 2013**

**1:24 PM Virginia Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:  
Can I just tell you guys how much I LOVE the new R5 album, LOUDER? OMG I don't think I've been more in love with them until just now! I love all of the songs, especially Ain't No Way We're Going Home! I've already memorized them all...(A little obsessed) LOL. So, as usual, I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize. Please Review! I love you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No POV (A week later)**

They are standing in the airport. Adalyn and Acton Moon attached to Austin's hip, gripping his hands. Ally walking beside them, carrying his suitcases. Today is the day when Austin goes out on his World Tour. The twins had a really hard time coping with the fact that Austin would be gone for a long time. They would sleep in bed with him and wouldn't leave his side for the whole week. But then, the week was over, and this is where we leave off. Austin's first show is in Washington State and he goes down the coast and then he covers the rest of the United States. After covering that, he goes to Canada and then off to the other side of the world. This tour is supposed to last quite a while, and he won't be able to come home very often, so the twins, along with Ally, are an emotional wreck.

"Daddy, don't go! Don't go!" The twins say, pulling Austin's arms. Austin chuckles, kneeling down. "Look, Ad, Ac. I got to go, it's a part of my job. I'll be back before you know it." Adalyn runs to his arms and hugs his neck. "But I'll miss you." She whispers. Austin's bright smile quickly fades. "I know you will. I'll miss you too, Darling. Just remember; I'm always going to be here with you." He says. He places his hand on her heart. "Right here. In your heart. Be strong for me little one." He kisses her forehead and walks over to Acton. Acton wipes tears from his eyes. "Hey buddy." Austin says quietly. Acton then runs to his Dad and sobs on his shoulder. "Please don't go." He says. Austin's heart breaks. "I'll be back, I promise." Acton nods and goes back to his Mom. Austin stands up and walks over to his wife, who is crying silently. "Don't make this harder on me than it already is." Austin jokes. Ally lets out a little laugh. "Come here." He says, opening his arms. Ally walks into his and he pulls her into a strong embrace. Ally begins to cry. He runs his hands through her hair, and a tear forms in his eye. "I'm going to miss you." She says. Austin nods. He kisses Ally's forehead. Ally pulls away to look him in the eyes. Austin puts his hands on her face and kisses her. When he pulls away, he kisses her cheeks and then her forehead. "I'll call you as often as I can." Ally nods. "I love you." He says. Ally gives him a quick kiss. "I love you too. Don't forget to have a little bit of fun. And, remember, you have a wife. So, don't go cheating on me." Ally says smiling. Austin laughs and nods. "As long as you don't go cheating on me." Ally laughs and hugs him one last time. Austin looks at the twins. "I'll see you all real soon. I love you guys." The twins wave goodbye to him as he boards the plane. Ally wipes fallen tears from her eyes, and takes both of the twins' hands in hers. "Come on guys." They get in the car and drive home.

**Line Break (Next week or two)**

Ally was freaking out. Her cycle just passed, and Ally Moon never misses a cycle. She never calculates anything wrong, and they're always on time. Never early, never late. There is only one possible outcome of this and she didn't like it, one bit. Either she had cancer or some disease, or she is pregnant. She would prefer the second option rather than the first, but anything is possible. The twins spent the night at their Grandma and Grandma Moon's house, so Ally was home alone...Again. Ally paced around the living room, waiting for Trish and Kelsie to come home with the stupid pregnancy tests. She hated this. She hates not knowing, hates being in suspense. Hates it all, though she feels like she already knows the answer to this. Then, the doorbell rang, and Ally let out a sigh of relief when Trish and Kelsie came barging in the mansion. She ran to the door and hugged her friend and her sister- in- law. "Where have you guys been?! I've been here for what, TEN minutes, just waiting for you two slow turtles to get the hell over here!" Trish raises her eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure you don't need to take the test, Ally. With that attitude, I'm almost certain that you're pregnant." Ally rolls her eyes. "Just give me the damn thing." She snaps. Trish hands her the test, and they all walk toward the bathroom. Ally goes in and takes the test. She sets it on the counter, washes her hands and walks into the living room. "So, now we have to wait for five minutes. It's the one that tells you how far along you are." Kelsie says. Ally nods and turns the timer on. When it rang, the three girls walk into the bathroom cautiously. Ally slowly picks the pregnancy test up and holds it up and reads it. Trish and Kelsie read it and cheer. Ally smiles. "I guess I'm going to be a Mom again!" She says, hugging her friends. "What are you going to tell Austin?" Kelsie asks. Ally's eyes widen. "Oh, shit. What am I going to tell him?" Trish laughs. "Come on Ally! You now he's been wanting another baby for a while now. What's there to worry about?" Ally shakes her head. "I'm not worried about that. He's on tour, he's not going to be able to come home for a long time. And he's going to be gone in another country when the baby is born! Oh my god! How is he going to find out?" Ally says frantically. Kelsie chuckles. "Ally, calm yourself. Just Skype him. And knowing Austin, he won't miss the birth of his child, he wouldn't allow it." Ally nods her head. "Thanks guys for bringing me the test and being there for me." Ally says hugging them. "It's what sisters do." Kelsie says, Ally smiles and her friends leave._ I guess this is the beginning of our new family, baby._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I updated, as promised. Ha-ha, but I hope you all like it! Please Review! Thanks!**

**austinandally3**

**September 22, 2013**

**9:04 PM Virginia Time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

** Hey Lovelies! I love you all! Currently, I am listening to One Last Dance by R5 and lying in bed writing this beloved chapter. I do NOT own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize! Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**No POV (Same Day)**

Ally picked up Adalyn and Acton from Austin's parents' house and brought them home. She sat them on the couch in the living room and sat in front of them.

"Okay, guys. I have some big news!" She says. Adalyn and Acton look skeptically at each other and look back at her. "Okay, so...You guys are going to be a Big Brother and a Big Sister now!" Adalyn's eyes widen. "Mommy, you're going to have a baby?!" She says excitedly. Ally smiles, and nods. "Yeah! Isn't that cool guys?" Acton furrows his eyes and crunches his nose. "Where are you going to get it from?" Ally laughs. "No Ac, we aren't going to get the baby from anywhere. The baby is in my stomach, growing." Acton nods. "How big is it? What does it look like?" Ally smiles. "Well, right now, the baby is about the size of your hand, maybe even smaller than that. And when I have the baby, the baby will be big enough to fit in your arms. The baby will also look like you guys because he or she is your brother or sister." Adalyn squeals. "Yay! I'm going to be a big Sister! I'm going to be the best big sister ever!" Ally nods. "I bet you will. Now, you two go play, and I will go call your Daddy. Ally walks upstairs to her room and Skypes her husband. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hey, babe! Miss me so much that you need to Skype me? I'm only kidding." Austin says. Ally smiles and blows him a kiss. Austin pretends to catch it, and he puts his hands on his heart as if to put it in his heart. Ally giggles.

"So, I need to talk to you Austin, and this couldn't wait 'till you come home." Ally says. Austin sits up in his chair and nods his head for her to continue. "I honestly have no idea how to say this, so I'll just come right out. I'm pregnant." Austin's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "Alls, you're serious?" He says, covering his mouth. Ally smiles and nods. "One- hundred percent." Austin laughs and cheers. "This is amazing! I-I have to come home right away!" Ally stutters her words, before responding. "Austin, no! You just started touring, and I'm not useless! I know what to do, and I know how to take care of myself." Austin shakes his head. "I know you do and I trust you, but you not only have to take care of yourself, but you have to take care of the twins as well. I don't think you'll be able to do it all while I'm gone." Ally smiles. "I know that you're just looking out for me like a good husband should, but I am very capable of doing this, and if not, I'll just call you and I know that you'll come home in a heartbeat." Austin sighs, and runs his hands through his hair. "I know, but I don't like this. One bit." Ally laughs. "I have to go now, the twins and I are taking a trip to the mall." Austin nods and smiles. "I love you Sunshine." Ally smiles. "I love you too." They end the phone call and Ally walks to get the twins. When she walks into the living room, they are sitting next to each other watching TV. Ally grins. "Ad, Ac, come on we're leaving now." The twins hopped off the couch and ran outside the house into their car. They quickly made their way to the Miami Mall. When they arrive, Ally opens the back door and the twins climb out and they all together walk inside. Ally takes the twins to the Food Court to get a milk- shake and they head to Sonic Boom. Inside, Kayla works behind the counter, and Ellasin sits on the stairs. Adalyn squeals when she sees the sight of her cousin and runs over to her. Acton takes Ally's hand and shyly walks through the store. Ally laughs and walks to the counter and hugs her step- sister. "Hey, Sis." Kayla says. Ally smiles. "Hey. Where's Dad?" Kayla playfully rolls her eyes and points to his office upstairs. "Thanks. Acton, go play with your sister and your cousin." Acton shakes his head stubbornly. Ally furrows her eyebrows and kneels down to his height. "What's wrong, Ac?" Acton hugs Ally. _Okay, something's definitely wrong. _Ally thinks to herself. "Ac, please tell me what's wrong." Ally says quietly into his ear. "When you get that baby, you won't love me as much." Ally chuckles and takes Acton's hand. "Hey, come up to the Practice Room with me." Ally and Acton walk upstairs into the 'famous' Practice Room. Acton walks in and sits on the couch, and Ally follows. "Acton, Daddy and I will always love you no matter what." Acton pouts, crossing his arms. "Nuh-Uh! When the baby comes. you'll forget about me!" He cries. Ally smiles. "That's the cool thing about it. Listen to me, a baby is hard work for people to take care of, but when there is a big brother there to help out, the job will be easier." Acton's eyes widen. "I promise that I will NEVER forget about you no matter what." Ally says. Acton raises his eyebrows. "You pinkie promise?" He says, sticking out his pinkie finger. Ally rolls her eyes, linking her pinkie with his. "Oh yes, my pinkie promises." Acton smiles and hugs her. "I love you Mommy." Ally laughs. "I love you too Ac. Now, go play the piano." Acton fists- bumps his arms and runs to the piano as Ally leaves the room. She walks the hallway and knocks on Lester Dawson's office. "Come in!" He calls from the inside. Ally smiles and opens the door. Lester stands and smiles. "Ally!" He walks up to her and hugs her. "Hey Dad." Lester laughs. "Come! Sit!" Ally nods and sits in a chair as Lester goes and sits behind his desk. "So what's up Ally-Cat?" Ally smiles. "Actually, Dad, I want to tell you something really important." Lester's eyes narrow. "Is it bad?" Ally laughs and shakes her head. "No. Um, well Dad, if Austin were currently in the state, he would be here too." Lester's eyes widen. "Oh my god, are you guys getting a divorce?" Ally's eyes widen. "NO! Dad!" Lester chuckles. "I'm only kidding Ally-Gator. Proceed." Ally lets out a thankful sigh. "Okay, so, Dad? You're going to be a Grandpa again!" Lester's eyes widen and he smiles really big. "Ally! This is great! You're pregnant! I'm so happy for you guys!" Ally laughs. "Thank you." Lester's eyebrows furrow. "What about Austin being on tour? How are you going to be able to take care of the twins for nine months while still trying to handle yourself?" Ally waves her hand, dismissing the thought. "I'll handle it. He'll be home in the last month, and that's all that really matters anyways." Lester gives Ally 'The Look' and Ally giggles. "Dad! We'll be fine, and if not, I have you and Serena, and Austin parents to look to." Lester smiles, and hugs his grown daughter. "I trust you. I love you." Ally smiles. "I know, and I love you too Dad."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I hope you all like it! I loved writing it! Now, I'm going to Disney Channel to watch some Austin And Ally! Looking forward to it! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I love you!, **

**austinandally3**

**September 29th, 2013 (Sunday)**

**7:20 PM Virginia Time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter! I am honestly so proud of how well this story is coming! It's all thanks to you guys! :) So, right now, I'm watching Modern Family and How I Met Your Mother...Hilarious shows by the way LOL. So, I am happy to say that I will probably be updating on SOS again! I've gotten SO many reviews on all of my stories asking to update SOS, so I am hopefully going to update it again today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize :):):)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 (I know, right?)**

**No POV**

Ally Moon hates tours. Especially world tours. Austin has been gone for almost two months and life has been... Well, to Ally, life has been a living hell. It's not because the twins are a handful, no not at all. The twins are surprisingly behaving well. See, Ally didn't know that it would be difficult being pregnant and having two extremely hyper five year olds. Yep, she missed Austin beyond measure. They talk less and less as each day goes on, and it's killing both of them inside. Austin hasn't came home in- between any set changes, and Ally is always working at Sonic Boom and running around with the twins. What. A. Blast.

Ally sits in her bed, when her phone rings unexpectedly. She answers it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mrs. Allyson Moon?" Ally furrows her eyebrows. "This is she?" "Hi, I am Sara Warhill, from Warhill Records. We are sitting at a Round- Table meeting watching your performance from five years ago, and we would like to inform you that you have yourself a record deal." Ally's eyes widen. "Are you serious? Oh my, this is great!" Sara Warhill laughs. "Lucky for you, our record studios are in Miami. We would like for you to come see us today if you can." Ally looks around. "Yeah, of coarse. I'll be there as soon as possible." They said their goodbyes and Ally rushes to get dresses. She calls Mimi Moon to drop off the twins and they head out. When Ally arrives at Mimi and Mike's house, she gets out of the car and opens the back door for the twins and they quickly walk up the driveway. Adalyn rings the doorbell, and Mike answers.

"Hey chick-peas! How are my favorite kids in the whole wide world?" Adalyn and Acton giggle and hug their Grandpa. Mike ushers them inside the house. Adalyn and Acton make their way to the living room and Mike and Ally walk into the kitchen to greet Mimi. Ally hugs her mother- in- law and thanks her. "Thank you both so much, I owe you guys." She says. Mimi waves it off. "Come on Ally, they're our grandchildren! We will always help out whenever you need it! Congratulations on the record deal." She says. Ally smiles. "Thank you! Now, I have to go, but I'll be back shortly." Mike and Mimi nod. "Bye now sweetie." Ally waves and rushes to her car. She types in Warhill Records in her GPS and makes her way there. When she gets there, she hops out and stares at the building. A smile forms. Ally puts one of her hands on her stomach. "We got this." She whispers. Ally walks inside, and walks to the front desk. There is a lady sitting there on the computer.

"Hi, I am Allyson Moon, and I was called for a record deal?" She says sweetly to the lady. The lady looks up and smiles. "Yes. Go up to the third level, first door, conference room." Ally nods and thanks her. She goes in the elevator and presses the '3'. The elevator makes its way up, and then the doors open. Ally smiles and gets off. She looks around for a little, before knocking on the Conference Room door. A man opens the door and motions her inside. Ally looks to the head of the table to where she assumes Sara Warhill is sitting and slightly smiles to her. Sara stands up. "Ah, Mrs. Moon. Welcome. Please, come sit." She pulls the chair to her right out and motions for her to sit there. Ally slowly walks over to the chair and sits. "Okay, now that our client is here, let us introduce. I am Sara Warhill." Sara says. The points to the man to her left. "That is Trey Browder, one of our many songwriters. The lady next to him is Katie Mellony, your manager. The group next to her is your Hair And Make-Up crew." Ally nods and says 'hi' to each of them. "These are our recruiters, our dance instructors, and mentors. Mrs. Ally Moon, this is your staff." Ally smiles. Sara gives Ally some paperwork. "This is work schedule and some other paperwork. You will start to record a special song with some special guests tomorrow, and you will walk the Red Carpet next week, to get yourself out in the world again, but this time as your own singer and songwriter." Ally nods. "You are dismissed." Sara says to the people. Ally shakes all of the hands of her Staff and thanks Sara Warhill. "Ms. Warhill, I am honored to be apart of your record company." Sara nods and smiles. "I am glad you are apart of our team. Now, for our 'Special Guests' thing, your father and your children are going to sing this song with you." Ally's eyes widen. "Really?" Ally smiles as Sara nods. "Wow, this is awesome! Thank you, you won't be disappointed." Ally and Sara shake hands and Ally leaves Warhill Records. She gets back in the car and drives to Mimi and Mike's house. By now, it's about seven-o-clock at night. Ally walks inside the house to find Acton and Mike watching some TV. Ally walks into the living room and smiles. "Hey guys! What are you guys watching?" Acton looks away from the TV and smiles. "We're watching Daddy's concert!" Ally looks confused. "What do you mean?" Ally walks over to the couch and sits next to Acton and Mike. Indeed, Austin's concert was playing. "Huh, I didn't even know they did this." Ally admits out loud. Mike chuckles. "You miss him, huh?" Mike whispers to her. Ally nods slowly. "This is technically the first time I've seen him sense last month during the first week of tour." Mike nods understandably. "You don't think he's forgotten about us do you?" She asks him. Mike furrows his eyebrows. "Austin? Forgetting his own wife and kids? Not likely. He's just pretty busy I guess." Ally nods and rests her head on his arm. "You know, you've always been like my second Dad, since like, what eighth-grade?" Ally whispers. Mike laughs. "Try like tenth, or eleventh." Ally smiles. "Feels like forever ago." Mike nods. "I think you need a break of cooking for once. How about you guys eat here tonight?" Acton over-hears this. "Ooo! Can we Mommy? Please!" Ally laughs and nods. "Okay. Hey, where's Grandma and Ad?" Mike points upstairs and Ally nods and she stands up to walk up. She walks into Mike and Mimi's room to find Adalyn sitting in front of Mimi as Mimi brushes her hair. Ally smiles. "Hey Mimi, hey Princess." They both turn their heads. "Hey Mommy! Grandma is doing my hair!" Ally laughs and takes a seat on the foot of the bed. "I see that." Mimi smiles. "Did Mike invite you guys to dinner yet? I told him to, but I don't know if he actually did, knowing how easily distracted he gets." Ally laughs. "Yes, he did, thank you guys for the offer." Mimi shrugs. "You guys are family." Adalyn nods her head. "Yeah, we're all an Ohana." Ally laughs and Mimi furrows her eyebrows. "What's an 'Ohana'?" Adalyn's jaw dropped. "An Ohana is a family. 'Ohana means family, and family means that no one gets left behind or forgotten'." Mimi smiles. "That's nice. Who taught you that?" Adalyn smiles. "Daddy did." She says quietly. Mimi finishes the final touch to Adalyn's hair. "Where did Daddy learn it from?" Adalyn rubs her eyes, trying to hide her stray tears. She shrugs. "Tell Grandma that when Daddy went to Hawaii, he learned how to speak Hawaiian." Mimi nodded. "Do you want to call him Adalyn?" Mimi asked her granddaughter. Adalyn nodded. Mimi slightly smiled and she grabbed her phone, dialing his number for her. She pressed the call button and put it on speaker for her. Adalyn took the phone and sat in her grandma's lap. Austin picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Austin said on the other line. Adalyn smiles. "Hi Daddy." Austin lays in bed in his hotel room, and hearing his daughter's voice made him smile. "Hey Adalyn! What are you doing at Grandma's house?" Adalyn looked at Ally. "We're eating dinner with Grandma and Grampa." Austin smiles. "Yummy. Your Grandma makes the best food. Save some for me!" This makes Adalyn giggle. "I can't do that!" Austin chuckles. "Any why not?" Adalyn giggles more. "Because it won't taste good when you get it." Austin laughs. "How much longer 'till you come home?" Adalyn says quietly into the phone. Austin sighs. "I don't know Princess, but I'll be there as soon as I get the chance." Adalyn sighs. "Okay. Can you sing me a song?" Austin smiles. "Of coarse." Adalyn smiles.

_"I believe a light that shines on you _

_Will shine on you forever _

_And though I cant guarantee _

_There's nothing scary hiding under your bed _

_I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever _

_And never leave till I leave you With a sweet dream in your bed_

_ I'm gonna watch you shine _

_Gonna watch you grow _

_Gonna paint a sign _

_So you'll always know As long as one and one is two wooo There could never be a father who loved _

_His daughter more than I love you"_

Adalyn smiles. "I love it." Austin smiles. "Thanks, Love-Bug." Ally tells Adalyn to finish up on the phone. "I got to go now Daddy, Mommy's invading." Austin laughs. "Kiss her for me!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all like it! The song is Father And Daughter by Paul Simon. My dad used to sing this to me when I was small, so I thought it fit. Please Review! Thanks! I love you!**

**austinandally3**

**October 6th, 2013**

**6:48 PM Virginia Time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for the best readers in the world! I hope you like this one. Please Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**No POV (Next Day)**

Ally is a nervous wreck. Today is the day she records her first official song. She sits in the studio with her Dad, because she wrote a duet for her and him. Ally looks through her phone just passing time by, until Trey Browder walks in. Ally stands up and shakes his hand.

"I'm Ally Moon, and this is my Dad Lester Dawson." She tells him. Trey nods, and shakes Lester's hand. "I'm Trey, the songwriter slash record maker slash studio manager." Ally laughs and nods. "Okay, so my partner Roy will be here shortly, so just set yourselves up in the booth and we'll quickly begin. Ally nods and leads Lester into the Record Booth. "Dad, you know you don't have to do this right? I mean, yes, it would be an honor to sing with you, you have such an amazing voice, but you don't have to do this what so ever." Lester smiles. "Ally, this is an amazing experience, and I would love to experience it with you." Ally smiles and hugs him. When they break apart, Trey and Roy walk in and take a seat in front of the booth. "Hey guys, this is Roy, and he will be mainly here whenever you come in to record new songs." Trey said in the microphone. Ally nods and waves. Roy flashes a smile in her direction.

"Okay, so Ally, we have a copy of your song and so we're all set up. We'll start the music portion and you two just sing along." Roy says. Ally gives them a thumbs up and the music fills the room. Ally smiles and closes her eyes.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light _ Ally looks at Lester and smiles.

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_ Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair _

_Had to drive me everywhere _

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone _

_Make a living, make a home _

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_ Scared things wouldn't turn out right _

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_ How you wonder who you'll be _

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_ Don't you worry, hold on __tight I promise you there will come a day _

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away _

_Flap your wings now you can't stay _

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away _

_We've been waiting for this day _

_All along and knowing just what to do _

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away _

_Butterfly fly away_

When the song ends, Trey and Roy clap. Ally laughs, and hugs her dad. They leave the Sound Booth and meet Trey and Roy. Roy shakes Ally's hand. "Let's hear it, shall we?" Lester nods. They all sit in a chair and Trey presses a few buttons, and then a guitar fills the room, soon following Ally's voice. Ally smiles and intently listens. As the song comes to a close, Trey and Roy grin at each other and nod. Ally smirks and looks to Lester, who is smiling. "This song is amazing, I love it." Trey says. Ally nods. "Thank you. So what's going to happen now?" Roy turns the tape off and saves it. "Simple. We get this out for sale, make a music video, and get you famous. We are going to release this today, and see where it gets us." Ally smiles and nods. "This is...I don't even know what to say, this is absolutely a dream come true. Thank you." She shakes Trey's and Roy's hands and her and Lester leave. They walk to Lester's car and Ally gives him one last hug. "Thank you for being in a song with me, Daddy." Lester smiles. "Thanks for letting me. I'll see you later, Ally-Bug." Ally smiles and turns to her car. She takes a breath and gets in. She heads home. When she gets home, she walks in the kitchen to find Mimi and Serena both cooking something unknown.

"Um, Mimi! Serena! What's up?" Ally says, putting her keys on the counter. Mimi smiles and walks over to her and hugs her. "Ally, dear! We are here to help!" She tells her. Ally furrows her eyebrows and looks at Mimi in confusion. "Excuse me?" Serena laughs. "We're here to help you out with the twins, since Austin isn't here. We were hoping that this would help you out, especially now that you have a record deal." Ally's jaw drops. "I don't think I need that much help. Has Austin or my dad ever told you how independent I am?" Mimi and Serena's eyes widen. "Ohh, yes. We've heard ALL about it, but we don't care." Ally sighs. "Okay, so how long are you going to be 'helping' me?" She asked them. Serena looked at Mimi and shrugged. "Well, seeing that you're pregnant, and you have two highly energetic five- year olds, I think we might need to help you out for a couple months." Mimi said. Serena nods. "I agree." Ally smiles. "You guys are too nice, but I want to do something too. I'm not useless." Mimi nods. "You can do the fun stuff, like going to the park, and we'll do the important stuff, like laundry and cooking." Serena told her. Ally nods. "I really hate this, but, you have a deal." She says, smiling. Mimi grins. "Okay! Good, now, go get changed into something comfortable, and go hang out with your kids." Ally hugs them both, before heading upstairs to her room. She gets changed into a pair of Austin's sweatshirts and a sweatshirt. She fixes her hair into a ponytail and she walks into the twins' playroom to find them playing with some new toys. Ally smiles. "Hey guys!" Ally says. The twins' heads shot up, and they both smiled and ran to greet her. "Mommy! I missed you today!" Acton said. Ally laughed and nodded. "I missed you too Ac. Hey, do you guys want to go watch some TV with me?" Adalyn and Acton nod quickly and Ally takes their hands, and they walk into her room.

Ally turns the TV on and the news channel turns on.

_Hey, I'm Kelsie Stanley, from Music! News and I am here to talk about all of the newest hits in music. So, has anyone heard Ally Moon's newest single? The song just came out today, and it has already blown up the charts. Ally and her father Lester Dawson both recorded this new song, called Butterfly Fly Away, which is a very touching song. If you haven't heard it yet, go check it out...Like right now. The song is what we guess as the connection between Mrs. Moon and her father, and it is very amazing. Anyways, I am Kelsie Stanley, and be sure to tune in!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Hope you all like it! Enjoy! I'll try and update again today (NO promises) :p. Please Review! I love yall!**

**austinandally3**

**October 14th, 2013**

**4:21 PM Virginia Time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, I'm back! I love writing these chapters (just sayin'). LOL you all are the BEST readers EVA(insert Megan Simms voice) Ha-Ha. Anywho, I hope you all love this story as much as I do. Please Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**No POV (two weeks later) (on tour with Austin)**

The three month mark for Austin's tour has come and gone, and Austin has been counting the days till it ends since the beginning. He has made it to France and is currently on a TV interview. Austin stands backstage waiting to be called to the stage. He runs his hands through hair, and checks his phone for any notifications, like a text from Ally, but there is none. Austin sighs. A stage crew man rushes Austin to the stage as he hears his name being called. Austin walks on stage and looks to the cheering fans. Austin gives an award- winning smile and sits next to Cray Jones. Austin shakes hands with him.

"Okay, guys, now that our guest is here, lets begin our questions. Austin, we have been collecting questions via. Tweeter, Spacebook, Facetube, and many more known online sites for this interview. Are you ready?" Cray asks him. Austin nods. "Give me what you got, Cray." Cray nods.

"So, just beginning our little interview, lets just talk about the family. Reporters and Press in Miami have spotted your wife, Allyson, in many places these past couple of weeks, and we have all heard her newest single, right folks?" The crowd cheers. Austin looks to Cray in utter confusion. "Newest single?" Cray looks at him bewilderment. "You didn't know that she got signed to Warhill Records? I mean, she's your wife for god's sake!" Austin laughs in annoy-ment. "I haven't had time to talk to her in a while, I'm kind of in another country." Cray smiles, then nods. "Yes, then I guess we better pull up some photos, right?" The crowd cheers. A few photos of Ally by herself came up, then a couple with her and Lester, a few with her and the twins, and a lot with Ally, Mimi, and the twins. All of the photos were almost like they didn't even know they were being taken. None of the pictures showed any signs that the people in them even knew that they were being followed. What sick, sick, people the press are. The slideshow ends.

Cray looks at Austin and smiles. "She is currently shooting a music video. This song is actually really popular. Her and her father are featured in the song, called Butterfly Fly Away. I am still surprised you haven't heard it yet. Well folks, I guess that's all we have with Austin Moon. Tune in next week, this is Cray!" They finish the questions and before Austin knows it, the interview is over, and he is back on the bus. The driver begins to advance, and they set off for another venue. Austin steps into the mini- recording booth and grabs his book and pencil and sits at the piano. He plays some chords, and then comes up with a really amazing piece. Austin records it, and begins lyrics. He begins humming. He bobs his head and taps his foot and then begins muttering some lyrics. "So this is what it feels like, Being in the right place, The right time." He sings that and almost an hour later, he comes up with a song. Austin records the finishing touches, and feeling satisfied, he sends it to Jimmy. Austin smiles when Jimmy texts him telling him that the song is already up on ITunes. The tour bus soon arrives at a hotel for the night's stay, and Austin's band, along with his dancers and crew, get off. Austin grabs his bags, and heads up to his room. He walks into his room and puts his bags on the bed. Someone knocks on his door, and he opens it. Austin smiles, when he opens the door to see his brother Aaron. Austin opens his door wider and lets him in, hugging him in the process. "What are you doing here?! In France?!" Austin says excitedly. Aaron smiles and shrugs. "Well-" He says high-pitched. Austin gives Aaron 'The Look'. Aaron looks away, and then back again. "I'm here to see my awesome brother, of coarse!" Austin shrugs and nods approvingly. "Okay. Do you want anything?" Aaron shakes his head and continues to look around. "This is really cool. Being on tour seems like so much fun." Austin shakes his head. "Nah, it's alright. I'd rather be at home though." Aaron's eyes widen and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. "Oh yeah, this is from Ally. She didn't know when she'd know your location for long enough to send this, so she gave it to me. So...Here." Austin slowly takes the envelope and looks at it suspiciously. "So, how long are you going to be here?" Austin asks his brother. Aaron smiles. "Um, till the end of tour, duh!" Austin's eyes widen and he smiles. "That's awesome!" Aaron nods and walks to the door. "You have a concert tomorrow, Bro, so get your sleep." Austin sits on his bed and waves as Aaron leaves to his room.

Austin takes the envelope in his hands and looks at Ally's oh-so- neat handwriting on the cover. Austin smiles and cautiously opens it. Inside, there is a letter. Austin unfolds it, and four little papers fall. Austin shrugs and begins reading the letter.

_Austin, _

_My lord, it feels like I haven't talked to you in forever. That is true, but I won't dwell upon it. I felt like writing to you, because it's what all of the sappy romance movies couples do, and I wanted to do that too. I really hope Aaron got this to you, he was kind of distant when I told him that I needed him to bring it with him. Yeah, how weird, one day, totally out of the blue, he shows up here and tells me that he's meeting you on tour. Now that I think about it, I don't really think he showed up out of the blue, he might've been here all along... Hmm. I've been PLENTY busy lately, and being pregnant doesn't really help much. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Guess what I did? I got signed to Warhill Records, that's what! Yep, I am a star. Ha-ha but yeah, I have already recorded about ten songs and a music video that just got finished today. The twins were in the video too, because my director thought that it would be more special with them, instead of some other kids that I don't know. Even though, we are both living out our dreams, I still would give it all away just to have you here with me again. The twins are a mess. Literally, they are slowly breaking down. I think the fact that you will be gone for a few more months is just now hitting them. Adalyn cries every night, and begs to call you, but we never know if you are awake or not. She really is her Daddy's Girl. Acton's been a little off lately and won't tell me why, and I am starting to worry. Don't laugh Austin Moon! I know I am probably boring you to pieces, but I had to throw that out there. So, I've got to say; I feel like a prisoner. Serena and your mom, like, permanently moved in. They are doing everything. They cook, they fold, they clean, they play with the twins, they question me and the baby. UGH! If only I had a gun... I'm only kidding, I would never do that. But seriously, they are driving me nuts. At first, I was hesitant, but okay about it, and now, they are on my last nerve. They never give me and the kids any time to be a family. It's horrifying. On a more serious note, how's tour? I hope it's fun. Remember when we did the mini tour, back when we were like sixteen, and you sang International Love the entire time? ...Memories. Anyways, I sent four pictures of me and the twins, and our adventures. The twins say hi and they miss you. I love you, Rockstar_

_Ally_

Austin smiles at his wife and her quirkiness. He picks up the pictures and looks at them. The first one is Ally with the twins on what he guessed on set for her music video. Ally was sitting on a pretend window sill and the twins are pulling both of her arms laughing. Austin smiles and picks up the next one. It's a picture of his mom, Serena, and the twins all cooking dinner in their kitchen. The third picture was one that brought a huge smile to his face. It was of Ally and the twins, and they were at the Dog Shelter, and the twins were smiling and petting a puppy. The last picture was the one that had the most meaning. It was the ultrasound picture. He saw his baby. He flips over the picture and reads the caption.

_Meet your baby, Austin! He or she is officially four months old! _

That also brought tears to his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy November! I hope everyone enjoyed their Halloween! I also hope that everyone likes this chapter, Austin's POV style. I'll try and update really soon. Until then; PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review! I love getting Reviews and I haven't gotten any in a while, so PLEASE REVIEW(OR PM)! Thanks, **

**austinandally3**

**November 1st, 2013**

**8:32 PM Virginia Time**


	10. NOT A CHAPTERSORRY!

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! Unfortunately, this is not a chapter... Right now, I'm listening to Counting Stars, by OneRepublic. I absolutely love that song! So, I have some exciting news! I am doing a contest! (YES!) Basically, whoever has a FanFiction account can enter, and all you have to do is PM me! This contest allows you to be able to write the next chapter of any of my three open stories (Living In The Future, SOS, Forever And Always). I will allow you to write it, and tell me how you want the chapter after to go...I only pick one! So, PM me and enter! I won't update anymore until I get, like, 8 PMs. So...PM me!**

_**PS. When you PM me, don't immediately send me the chapter, because I have guidelines! Just send me something short and sweet, like 'Hey, I want to write the chapter for such and such' and then I'll give you the guidelines after. Whoever makes the best chapter wins! MAY THE BEST WRITER WIN!**_


End file.
